Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens and an image pickup apparatus using the same.
Description of the Related Art
As a zoom lens having a high zoom ratio, a zoom lens disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2012-083472, and an image pickup apparatus using the same have hitherto been known.